


Talk Too Much.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, I just want them to be happy okay, M/M, and domestic?, i guess this is fluff, idk im not good at tagging, original characters for shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Atsumu is hungover and Shouyou just talks too much.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Talk Too Much.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of sleeping lol hope you guys like it!

* * *

Atsumu was regretting all of his life choice’s this morning. He had gone out to celebrate yet another Jackals victory with most of the team and had ended up drinking way too much. Like way too much. Like so much that his inhibitions had been lowered and he had invited Shouyou to crash at his place.

Now, having the man of his dreams in his apartment was probably the greatest thing in the world but Shouyou had been just as drunk as Atsumu.

Atsumu was a lot of things, but he would not be a jerk who took advantage of gorgeous, drunk tangerine’s that happened to crash on his couch for the night. Even when Shouyou made that pouty face when Atsumu put him in the couch without kissing him good night like Shouyou had asked. Atsumu had locked the door to his bedroom, not because he didn’t trust Shouyou but because he didn’t trust himself to not give in if Shouyou came crawling into his room.

Atsumu was just a mere human. Humanity couldn’t compete with the sun.

Snapping back to his current predicament, Atsumu really did love Shouyou. He really did. But Shouyou, for some unexplained reason, was not suffering from a massive hangover like Atsumu. It was barely eight a.m. and Shouyou was already up, and by the sounds of it, he was already making breakfast for the both of them. He was probably rummaging through the cabinets, because Atsumu heard some pans rattling around and a little muffled “shit!”

So, he rose from bed, like a zombie, wrapped himself in his MSBY #21 blanket, and made his way to the kitchen of his apartment. Shouyou was already cracking an egg into a bowl and frying some bacon on a pan in the stove. He didn’t notice Atsumu at first, until Atsumu plopped himself down on the table and laid his head down.

“Good morning, Atsumu-san!”

“Shouyou-kun, are ya even human?”

“Huh?” Shouyou said as he scrambled the eggs he had put in the bowl. He started adding salt, pepper, milk, spinach and mushrooms, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Atsumu stared at him a little and gestured to Shouyou vaguely, “Just because I don’t get hangovers it doesn’t mean, I’m not human, Tsumu! It’s rude to call people inhuman!”

Atsumu knew that Shouyou wasn’t actually hurt because a small smile graced his beautiful face and he went back to cooking. Atsumu kept staring at him, through bleary eyes because even though he might die from this hangover the sight of Shouyou cooking in his kitchen, specifically cooking for him, had to be on the top ten things Atsumu wanted to see Shouyou do.

Shouyou finished cooking and served the plates. He set them on the table and before Atsumu could get up to get something to drink Shouyou presented him with a water bottle and two white pills. Atsumu gladly took both pills and drank most of his water while Shouyou got them both glasses of orange juice and came back to the table.

“Thank you for the food,” Atsumu and Shouyou said and started digging in. Atsumu wasn’t surprised that Shouyou ate super quick and started chatting about the game animatedly. He had the same facial expressions he always had when talking about a game. The whole “BWAHH” and “WOOSH” Atsumu usually loved where said at the same tone as always and it was killing Atsumu. He loved Shouyou when he talked about volleyball but today, today he needed Shouyou to just stay quiet for the rest of the day.

Shouyou continued talking loudly and Atsumu wanted to tell him to shut up, in a nice way, of course, when he did the first thing that came to mind.

He leaned over the table and kissed Shouyou.

It wasn’t anything deep. Just a slow peck on the lips. But it had the intended effect.

Shouyou wasn’t talking anymore.

Instead he was bright red. From the tip of his ears to his neck.

Atsumu was sure that this was another sight that was in his “10 things I want to see Shouyou do” list.

Shouyou looked up at him, a question evident on his face, and Atsumu just responded with, “Ya talk too much and too loud, Shouyou-kun, and as much as I love yer voice, I might be dying from a hangover, and my head is poundin’”

Shouyou nodded and picked up the plates and headed over to the sink to start cleaning.

Atsumu moved behind him and set his head on top of Shouyou’s shoulders, “I can clean later, let’s take a nap, Shouyou-kun.”

Shouyou just nodded a little and smiled at Atsumu, grabbing his hand and guiding them to Atsumu’s bedroom for a very necessary nap.

* * *

“And that was the first time I kissed yer father, kids!”

“Dad, nobody asked,” said their oldest daughter, Haru. She looked so much like Shouyou, with her bright tangerine hair and copper eyes but she had Atsumu’s smile. It was crazy that she was turning 16 soon.

“I did, Haru! Why are you so bitchy all the time!” That was one of their twins Isamu. Atsumu really wondered how all their children ended up with Shouyou’s bright orange hair and with Shouyou’s big beautiful brown eyes. He then remembers they had mostly used Shouyou for the surrogates they had. Who knew the Hinata family had twins in their bloodline?

Isamu’s twin, Azami, sighed, looking up from the new handheld device Kenma had gotten her, “Isamu, ya can’t just cuss in front of dad! Ya know his one brain cell forgets how to work when we do anything adult!” Even though his twins were only 13, they were both very mature for their age. Azami being probably the most grown out of all his kids.

“Haru,” Shouyou scolds from their kitchen, “don’t be rude to your father. Isamu, don’t cuss, it’s not ladylike,” his daughter snorts but nods, “Azami, stop playing video games, I swear Kenma spoils you all so much!”

“Sorry daddy!” his daughters said in unison.

“Yer not gonna tell them not to insult my intellect?!?”

“Honey, they can’t insult what doesn’t exist!”

A small giggle came from beside Shouyou, and Atsumu looked to his youngest child. His son, Hikaru, smiled at his dad and said, “Dad is a dummy!”

Atsumu couldn’t help but smile at the small five-year-old. It seems like all he’s doing these days beside coaching professional volleyball is smile.

And to think it all started because Shouyou talked too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come talk to me about atsuhina on twitter @DreyarKennedy


End file.
